Lost
by Kylia Nahimana
Summary: I don't really have a summary for this fic yet because I'm still not sure exactly where it is going... but it is a good read so far. SLASH. DMHP
1. Default Chapter

The ash grey sky thundered for the third time in five minutes as lightening flashed, casting an eerie blue light on the ground and the people below, the rain soaking everything within reach. Luckily enough there was little to no wind, as the battle weary wizards and witches hurried to get the injured and dead off the war waged fields that surrounded Hogwarts castle. Teachers and students, wizards and squibs, even the house elves and familiars all worked together to combine forces against Voldemort and his legion of Death Eaters. No one was spared to fight, except for Madam Pomfrey and her select few students that had earned their N.E.W.T.S in medicine. Though their jobs were not simple either. Many came and went with everything from broken bones to missing limbs, or the type of injuries that could alter the course of a person's life.

I had been fighting for the past seven days straight, with only a few scattered hours of sleep here and there, and I felt like I was ready to become one of those people that went into the infirmary. This of course ment I, son of a Death Eater and the former Hogwarts number one candidate for supreme wickedness, was fighting on the side of Dumbledore and Harry Potter. Not that I cared what people thought about that, I was just glad that the old crackpot had let me join, for how could you rule the wizarding world when someone like Voldemort was already in that position? At least I had a chance for a future if Dumbledore won the war. I didn't even mind that fact that he was working with Harry Potter, the bloody Boy-Who-Lived. Potter was just another face on the battle field.

On that seventh day I found myself, as usual, in the dining hall at five in the morning, catching a quick breakfast before heading outside to relieve one of the night guards. My job was to basically stop any Death Eaters from getting enough of a strong hold in my area to break through Hogwarts defences. Simple sounding enough, but when you're seventeen, somewhat short for your age and slight of build, it wasn't as easy as all that. I found myself constantly attacked with curses and had to more than once physically fight off one or two fully grown men. I am proud to say that they were defeated, but at a cost, mostly in the form of cuts, bruises and once a broken wrist. 

I trudged up the hill as quickly as I could to my post, fighting a string of yawns that threatened to take me over, my eyes weary and blurred. I sighed suddenly, knowing that I should have told someone that I wasn't fit to fight, but I didn't really having the heart to. Neville Longbottom was there along with a group of people that I didn't know when I crested the bluff. All of them looked a little better than myself, but not too much better.

"Take a break Neville." I said shortly, coming forwards, as the pudgy boy looked the most fatigued to my eyes.

Neville nodded. "Right. There hasn't been too much activity this morning, but I saw a group of them just a little ways away, so I think they might have something planned." He gestured to the people huddled in a small circle. "By the way, this is Bryson, Angela, and Zach. Everyone, this is Draco."

The three wizards nodded at me and I nodded once in return. "Thanks."

Once Neville was gone, I sat myself down on the stump the Gryffindor had been sitting on and sighed.

"So... you're Draco Malfoy." Came a sharp voice off to my left.

Turning, I eyed the boy called Zach and replied. "What of it?"

Zach shrugged. "Nothing. I was just wondering what you were doing on this side of the battle when all of your kind are over there." He said, pointing with his thumb in the direction of the Death Eaters camp.

Glaring daggers at the boy, I spoke. "Look you poor excuse for a wizard. I'm not in the mood to be engaging in any sort of jovial banter with you. Why I am here and why I choose to fight for Dumbledore is none of your bloody business. So back off."

The boy looked affronted, and was about to speak when the girl spoke up, her voice soft. "Look guys, it's been a long week and I don't think that anyone here wants to get into a fight over something to trivial when we could be directing all of our energy towards defeating Voldemort."

"Well put." Bryson said.

I nodded, but felt my jaw clenching. After a moment though, I took a breath and asked. "So what exactly do you think they're up to?"

Bryson looked over at him, his brown eyes rimmed red, a ghost of a smile on his face. "Maybe they're planning to join hands and sing us a song? You know, death by horrid vocalists?"

Angela snorted. "Yeah, they're over there right now holding hands and skipping towards us with flowers in their hair and a song in their hearts. As if Bryson."

"You don't know that isn't what they're doing!" Bryson protested. "Just because they're all a bunch of sick fucks that don't know which way is up, around and down, doesn't mean that they can't make wreaths of flowers and hang them around their necks."

"There are a lot of daisies over here you know Angie." Zach spoke up, looking bored as he picked at the dirt under his fingernails.

I held in the laughter at the look of consideration on the girls face, for once in my life amused by other people's meaningless conversations. Then I decided to join in the fun. "If you think that it's daisies that those guys like then you are totally starkers." At this, all three teenagers turned their attention to me. "It's true. They much prefer dandelion's and snapdragons."

There was a pause, then Angie grinned broadly and laughed. "See you guys! He ain't so bad!"

Bryson nodded as he too laughed, though under his breath. "Yeah, he isn't so bad once you get passed that 'I'm the king of the world' shit."

I bristled at that for a moment, but let it slide.

Zach looked at me with an expression that said 'I'm not sure I believe you're a nice guy, but if my friends say you are, I'll go along with it'.

"Was this some sort of test?" I asked, turning my attention away from Zach.

Angie nodded. "Yep. Neville told us that you would either go along with our insane conversations, or you would tell us all to go to hell and stomp off, muttering about how the wizarding world would fall to pieces if people like us ever got into power."

I was impressed. Not only did Neville have the nerve to plan this, but the Gryffindor anticipated my moves down to a tea. I laughed. "You guys are devious enough to be in Slytherin."

Bryson shivered. "No way I'd want to be in that house. Seeing Snape on an irregular basis in Potions is enough, but to see him all the time as Head of House..." He shivered again.

Zach sneered. "I should have been in Slytherin, like my brother, but the damn Sorting Hat decided to put me into Ravenclaw instead."

I frowned. "Who's your brother?"

"Kent Behan."

I shrugged. "Don't know him."

Zach shook his head, brushing the hair away that fell into his eyes. "You wouldn't. He graduated five years ago. He's living in Canada right now studying some sort of new Chimera species."

I tilted my head. "New breed?"

Zach was about to answer but a loud clap of thunder overhead and a scream in the distance cut him off. 

I was quicker than the rest to jump to my feet with my wand ready, moving swiftly towards the edge of the bluff that overlooked some of the battlefield. I heard the rest follow suit, each one taking a different sector of our post, each one scanning the area with their eyes for the cause of the scream moments before.

We didn't have to search long.

Staggering towards us was a Hogwarts student, bloodied and limping on one broken leg as he scrambled up the hill. I didn't recognise the person, but signalled with my hand to Zach and Bryson to help him. Without a word they complied and locked arms behind the students back, easing the weight off the broken leg. Angie sent a distress signal up in the sky as I conjured a splint and a roll of bandages.

"We have to get him to the infirmary as quickly as possible." Angie said as she knelt beside the boy.

"What happened to you?" I asked him as Angie tied the splint around his leg.

The boy moaned and managed to choke out two words. "...Death Eaters..."

I narrowed my eyes. "How did you get away on a broken leg if the Death Eaters had you?"

Bryson snapped his eyes towards me. "Malfoy, I don't think this is the time to be interrogating the guy."

I crossed my arms defiantly, keeping my wand visible, and stared at Bryson. "Don't you think it's a bit odd that a prisoner of Voldemort's army, that has been beaten to within an inch of his life, would be able to get away from them so easily?"

"Malfoy..." Zach warned, but was cut off by a raspy laugh from below.

"...He's right..."

I looked down just in time to see the boy on the ground suddenly changing, his matted brown hair disappearing, his wide blue eyes shifting into narrow red slits. His frame became longer, his muscles straining under clothes that were too small for his original body, the torn material ripping until it fell away, revealing a hideous white corpse of a man. Lord Voldemort himself.

"Get back!" I screamed as Voldemort lurched to his feet and grabbed me by my arm, his grip iron tight and painful for one who looked like living death.

Angie scrambled back on her heels, her eyes wide with terror, her mouth open in a silent scream. I watched as she tried to get up on her feet to run, watched as she slipped on the muddy ground.

"Avada Kedava." Voldemort breathed, pointing his own wand towards her, catching her in the middle of her back just as she climbed to her feet and turned.

My heart lurched, but I knew I could do nothing to save her. No one escapes the killing curse.

Voldemort held me in his grip still, his attention now focused on Zach and Bryson. I wanted to scream at them for not running, but the hand that had been holding my arm had moved to my throat.

Bryson made to move forwards, but Zach put a hand on his arm quickly.

"Stay where you are or he dies." The Dark Lord hissed, his breath foul, his grip tightening so that my vision started to become disoriented. "So you are smart after all." He hissed again.

I tried to struggle then, raising my hands to Voldemort's arm and attempting to tear the limb away from my throat. The grip only tightened as The Dark Lord lowered his face near my ear.

"I would think that the son of Lucius Malfoy would know better than to try something stupid like that." His breath made me want to heave. "I've been waiting a long time to meet the boy whom Lucius spawned."

"...Why?" I managed to ask.

Voldemort hissed his laughter in my ear as his hand tightened around my throat. "Why? Because you've accomplished what no other child of one of my followers has."

I was getting annoyed. "What?"

"You've been able to keep yourself out of my grasp since the day you were born my dear Draco." Voldemort seethed. "Most cannot say the same. Not even precious Harry Potter."

I frowned. "What the hell do you want from me?"

Again he laughed, sending shivers of disgust down my spine. "You are certainly nothing like your loyal father. He would never dare to question me."

I spoke through clenched teeth. "I don't take orders from anyone. Least of all you, you sorry excuse for a wizard."

It was the wrong thing to say.

Suddenly I found myself being lifted by his one hand as my lungs fought for air. I knew suddenly that Voldemort wasn't going to let me live, even if he did have some morbid facination with me. As my lungs fought for air, my hands clutched at his arm, trying desperatly to pull it away from my throat once more. The Dark Lord only laughed wickedly and tightened his hold, bringing me closer to his repulsive face.

"I will stop if you pledge your life and soul to me." He whispered into my ear, his foul breath rancid with decay, the rain seeming to only make it worse.

Fighting back the urge to throw-up, I turned my head so that I could look him in the eyes. "You know, for an all powerful and oh so fearsome Dark Lord, you smell pretty bad."

When will I ever learn to keep my mouth shut?

Voldemort's face twisted in anger as he pitched me away from him in one fluid motion. I landed hard on my back, the air knocked out of me. Gasping, I tried to get up on my knees, but a high pitched voice stopped me in my tracks.

"Imobulous!" I couldn't move as I watched the evil grin spread across Voldemort's face, turning his features into something from a child's darkest nightmare. With another breath, he said the one thing that I would have rather died than hear, with such casualness it made me ill. "...Crucio..."

Suddenly every fiber in my body burned as if I were being stabbed repeatedly with thousands of red hot pins, tearing into my skin and devouring me. I had seen my father do this to a man once when I was very young, and at that time I had always thought it was rather funny how he had arched off the floor like he was being pulled by an invisible rope. I had known better than to think that for the past six years, but I had never really given it much thought as to what you actually felt when the unforgiveable curse was set upon you. Now I did.

Then, just as quickly as it came, the pain was gone.

"Now then, young Draco," Voldemort all but purred as he stood over me, his wand aimed at my heart, "will you reconsider my offer? Or will you condemn yourself to death?"

I turned onto my side and retched, listening as the man about me laughed his amusement. "I guess that would be a no then? Hmm?" He asked.

I cast my gaze on him then and spat on the ground near his foot. "Go to hell." I hissed.

For the second time I writhed in pain as the Crucious curse was placed upon me, my hands clawing the earth under me as the rain pelted down. I wasn't sure how long I was under the curse the second time, but when I was free of it's control I felt Voldemort's cold hand close about my throat once more, lifting me off the ground and into the air again. My eyes were shut tightly as my heart pounded in my ears. I prayed for a swift death. Nothing happened.

"Put him down." Came a low voice, a voice that I would have been able to pick out if I were blind. Harry Potter.

I opened my eyes enough to see that he stood not ten feet away from Voldemort, his wand clutched tightly in his right hand, his jaw set in anger. His face was cut and bruised from whatever he had been doing previously, his clothing torn in various places. I was never so happy and relieved to see him.

"And why, pray, should I listen to a whelp like you?" Voldemort hissed in amusement, as if the boy destined to kill him weren't standing there before him.

Harry glared, and I felt a chill as his usual warm green eyes became cold, almost dead. "If you don't, I'll kill you." He said as he raised his wand.

I wasn't sure if it was the lack of oxygen, or the way that Harry looked the part of the hero, but I believed that he could do it. He could kill Voldemort without even a second thought.

"My dear boy," Voldemort replied, his grip tightening once more around my throat, his fingers suddenly burning into my skin, causing me to cry out in pain. "You can't kill me with a wand and a fleeting dream."

Harry took one step forwards. "Put. Him. Down."

Voldemort paused, his grip loosening slightly. "As you wish."

I felt myself flying through the air before I landed with a thud, my head cracking against a hidden rock, dazing me. My hands went to my throat immediately. My eyes widened in horror as my fingers felt the scorched skin there. I tried to use my voice.

"...Harry..."

At the sound of my hoarseness, both Harry and Voldemort looked down at me. Harry with a look of concern on his face, Voldemort with a look of annoyance. Though it was the latter of the two that I feared the most, it was Harry that I kept my eyes on. I watched as the coldness he had kept in his eyes as he looked at Voldemort vanish, their green depths becoming warm once more. I suddenly thought back to all those times when we were growing up when he used to look at me with nothing but animosity, which of course was mutual. I thought back to all those times that we were at each others throats, fighting as though what was going on between us was all that mattered in the world. Suddenly, it all seemed futile. I didn't hate him, and from what I saw in his eyes right now, he didn't hate me.

"You would have him save you right now?" Came Voldemort's cold high pitched voice, cutting through my thoughts.

My eyes didn't leave Harry.

"Look at me while I'm talking to you!"

I couldn't.

I heard Voldemort howl with rage, saw the look of panic cross over Harry's face as he started forwards. It was the last thing that I saw as a searing pain ripped through me.

-----

Author's Note:

Maw ha ha ha ha HA! How do like that for a cliff-hanger eh?

Bet you think that Draco is dead right? Or is he alive but wounded so bad that he'll be put into an exhibition where people point and stare while small children scream in fright and run away? Well, you'll just have to read more and found out won't you? (rubs hands with an evil grin on her face)

Ta ta for now!

REVIEW, I NEED REVIEWS TO LIVE!

Thankie. 


	2. chapter2

I watched as Draco screamed, his hands flying to his face as he suffered in agony on the ground, his slender figure suddenly curling into a ball. I had never seen someone in so much pain other than when they had the Crucious curse put upon them. But I didn't hear the curse uttered from those dead lips when Voldemort aimed his wand at Draco, so this was entirely different. Part of my mind screamed at me to run to the pale teen and help him, but the stronger part of my mind told me that to help him I had to get Voldemort's wand away from him.

I did the only thing I could think of. 

With a burst of speed, I ran at the naked figure of Voldemort, tackling him roughly to the ground. I rolled quickly off of him and sprang to my feet with an agility I didn't know I possessed, knowing that I didn't have a lot of time before he struck back. I stepped hard on his wrist just as he was raising his wand, feeling the bones grate then snap under my weight.

"Expeliamus!" I shouted, sending his wand flying with a flick of my own wrist.

Voldemort howled with rage once more as his free arm lashed out and grasped my ankle, pulling my leg out from under me. I landed hard on my back as Voldemort clawed at me, his nails raking down my chest leaving long red gashes. Kicking my legs I managed to roll him off of me, marvelling briefly how strong I had become. 

I knew that I couldn't kill him using my wand, but even if I couldn't use magic, I could still use it as a weapon. Just as Voldemort was rising, I launched myself at him and knocked him over once more, sitting on him as he struggled. I didn't really have a plan, but when you are in danger for your life, your body kicks in when your brain has momentarily shut down. 

I clutched my wand with both hands and brought it down right where his heart was. Voldemort screamed in pain as he tried to push me off of him. But I wouldn't be moved that easily. I pushed my wand further into his chest until only a fraction of it could be seen. 

Suddenly, a bright light flowed from the wound and my hands began to burn as I held onto my wand. Clambering away as I let go, I watched as the light consumed the skeletal figure that writhed in agony just as Draco had.

"How!" Voldemort screeched, his voice piercing my ears so that I had to cover them with my hands. "It's impossible!"

I stared, unable to believe myself what was happening. The light was so bright that it was illuminating most of the bluff we were on. I found myself moving towards Draco, who now lay whimpering softly as he huddled on the ground, his arms wrapped around his slender frame. I shifted so that I knelt near his shoulder, turning him over before I pulled him up. He instantly turned his face into my chest and huddled against me. My heart tightened.

Suddenly, the light that had been emanating from Voldemort shot into the sky in a huge column that cut through the clouds. Then nothing. Everything was dark once more and Voldemort's body was gone. Not even a trace of him remained. I knew he was dead. For good this time.

I turned my attention to the pale teen in my arms.

"...Draco?"

There was no reply.

"Draco?" I tried again, louder this time.

Still no answer.

"Come on, you can't be dead. I know you aren't." I said, gently shaking him. "Voldemort's dead. You're safe now."

Draco lay there in my arms still silent, but his breathing became more noticeable.

I smiled tiredly. "You know, for an all powerful Malfoy, you're being a big baby."

That did it. 

Draco stirred, but didn't open his eyes or pull away from me. "...Harry...?"

I nodded. "I'm here. Can you walk?"

Draco paused, then nodded. "I think so."

I pulled him up with me as I stood on unsteady legs, my arms still loosely holding him around the waist. He finally opened his eyes then, and I saw that they were a bit red and swollen, but looked fine otherwise. I guess whatever curse Voldemort was using on him stopped when I tackled him, I thought as I checked the rest of him over. He was banged up in a few places and he looked a bit dazed from hitting his head on the stone, but it was nothing that Madam Pomfrey couldn't fix.

When I was sure that he could stand on his own without falling over, I stepped back and surveyed the area. I saw students and teachers on the field below fighting the remaining Death Eaters that hadn't escaped, making quick work of them. It seemed as though now that their Lord was dead, they no longer had that much power. A fact for which I was glad.

"Harry?" Came Draco's soft voice.

Without turning I replied. "Yeah?"

A pause. "Where are you?"

I frowned. "Open your eyes Draco. I'm right here."

"I do have my eyes open and I can't see you." Draco whined.

Rolling my own eyes, I turned and faced the pale Slytherin once more. "What are you on abo-" I was silenced by the look on Draco's face. He was in fact standing there with his eyes open staring, it seemed, right at me. His hands were clenched at his side and his jaw was set in determination, his eyebrows furrowed.

I walked forwards, stopping just out of his reach, waiting to see if he was just playing a trick on me.

Draco bit his bottom lip and reached tentatively out towards me, his long fingers spread out. "Are you still there?" Another pause, then. "Harry? This isn't funny, I can't find you. Tell me where you are." A tear escaped and rolled down Draco's cheek. "...Please?"

My heart tightened again at seeing Draco so helpless and I stepped forwards, wiping his tears away with my thumb. "I'm still here." I said in a low voice.

Draco uttered a cry of relief and I found myself suddenly enveloped in a tight hug. "Don't do that to me!" He cried as he clung to me, his fingers digging into my back.

"Draco..." His name was all I could say as I brought my own arms around him and gathered him close, not caring that the roughness of his shirt scraped against the wounds Voldemort left with his fingernails. "...What happened?"

I felt Draco shudder against me, then I heard his voice, small and nothing like he normally sounded. "...He... Crucious curse..."

Sympathy flowed through me as I held him for what seemed like hours as he cried silently into my neck, my hands gently rubbing his back. I couldn't imagine what Voldemort had done to take away Draco's sight, but I knew what it was like to be under the curse. I hoped that Madam Pomfrey could help him. Pulling away slightly I looked down at him, as he was just a bit shorter than me, and wiped his tears away once more.

"Why don't I get you up to Pomfrey so she can take a look at you?" I asked.

Draco sniffed. "What if she can't help?"

"She'll be able to," I replied, believing in my own words. "Come on."

I took hold of his hand and started to walk towards Hogwarts. We only got about twenty feet away when Draco stumbled and fell to the ground. I realised that he wouldn't make it without being able to see, even with me guiding him. While I helped him to his feet once more, I summoned my broom. 

"Accio Firebolt." It didn't take long for it to come, and I grasped it with my free hand. "Draco, it's going to be a lot easier for me to get you back to the castle if we fly." I said.

"Fly?" Draco asked, sounding unsure.

I nodded before I realised that he couldn't see me. "Yeah. I summoned my broom."

"...Oh."

"I'll get on first, then you can get on in front of me okay?" I asked as I swung my leg over the broomstick, still holding Draco by the hand.

It took a bit of work, but when Draco was settled safely in front of me, his back settled against my chest, I kicked off. I flew slowly so that Draco wouldn't become scared, weaving my way through the wreckage the war had left. It suddenly occurred to me that I had never once since this misfortune happened, felt anything but caring towards Draco. It hadn't even occurred to me that I had been calling him by his first name. And just as strange, I found that I didn't mind in the least. It was like we were friends and always had been.

Wrapping one of my arms around Draco's waist, I pulled him a bit closer to me as I said in his ear. "We're almost there. I'm going to take us right up to the window so hold on."

Draco nodded and held on tighter to the broom with one hand as he clenched his other around mine. When I was level with the window, I kicked it with my foot until one of the students helping Madam Pomfrey opened it and let us in. As soon as I was on the stone floor I climbed off my broom and helped Draco off as well, maintaining my hold on his hand to let him know I was still there.

"Is Madam Pomfrey here?" I asked the student handing him my Firebolt which he put off to the side.

"Yes." The boy said motioning for us to follow him.

Draco followed stiffly behind me as I led him to a free bed. I put my hand on his back helping him to sit down. "Draco? I'm just going to get Pomfrey. Wait here and I'll be right back."

Immediately Draco gripped my hand tighter. "Don't go."

I sighed. "Draco, I'll be right back." "You won't leave?" He asked, his voice pleading and soft.

I reached out my hand and gently put it to his cheek. "No. I'm not going to leave you."

"What's wrong with him?" The medi-student asked, peering over my shoulder.

"Voldemort." I said through clenched teeth as I remembered what had happened not half an hour ago.

"...Oh." The boy said.

I turned to him. "Can you get Pomfrey for me?"

"She's with another student right now."

"Then tell her we'll wait for her." I replied.

The boy swallowed and put his chin in the air. "There are many more people that are more injured than Malfoy. She has to tend to them first."

"Just let her know that we're here." I all but growled at the boy, who in turn, nodded and scampered away.

Draco chuckled. "You sound like you're mad."

I sighed and closed my eyes, turning my attention back to the pale Slytherin. "I am."

Draco raised a hand to his chest and blinked, even though he couldn't see. "Why, what ever for?" He said in mock surprise.

I stumbled over the words. "I'm mad that...I'm mad that Voldemort hurt you."

I watched as Draco swallowed and looked up to where he thought I was. "Really?"

I sat down on the bed, hooking my right leg over my left as I faced him. "Draco, no matter how rotten you've been to me over the past years, I never really wanted to see you hurt. I don't want to see anyone get hurt..."

Draco turned to face the sound of my voice and spoke softly. "Harry..."

I stopped him. "No. Don't say anything that might ruin the moment. Let's just enjoy the fact that while you're momentarily blind, you're still alive, and we're not yelling at each other. For once."

Draco laughed, lifting my heart unexpectedly. "I wish I could see the look on your face right now Potter. All teary eyed and worried."

I laughed shortly. "Who said anything about crying and being worried? And by the way you great git, you've just ruined the moment."

Draco waved his hand in the air dismissively. "Whatever. You are so worried about me. I can tell."

"Oh yeah?" I asked, finding that I enjoyed talking to Draco. Actually talking to him, and not yelling or insulting. "How do you figure that?"

Draco leaned in towards me, surprisingly accurate in his aim, and replied in a low voice. "I know because of the way that you looked at me just as I was attacked. I know because of the way that you held me after..." He paused, then added in a hoarse tone. "...I know because of the way that you haven't let go of my hand once since I told you I couldn't see."

My heart sped up as Draco lent away from me, his sliver eyes seeming to look straight at me, but not really. I was about to answer when the student from before came to a stop on the other side of the bed.

"Madam Pomfrey is on her way." He said, eyeing the two of us.

I nodded once and he left us as quickly as before.

"It won't be long now until you've got your sight back," I said. "Then you'll be able to see just how NOT worried I am about you."

Draco laughed again. "Nice try Harry, but I can tell by the sound of your voice that you're lying."

Again I didn't have the chance to reply as Pomfrey herself came to a halt where the student had been.

"What seems to be the problem here?" She asked in her usual brisk tone.

"I'm blind." Draco answered her, quickly and to the point, though his sightless eyes never left me.

"Blind? How? What happened?" Pomfrey asked coming around to our side of the hospital bed. "Let me see."

Draco turned his face towards her and replied. "I was on guard duty when Voldemort attacked. He killed Angie... and used the Crucio curse on me..." Suddenly Draco froze, his throat swallowing as he tried to finish speaking.

I noticed this and picked up the rest. "He had Draco by the throat and was choking him when I got there. He threw Draco to the ground and he hit his head on a rock..." I stopped as Pomfrey gasped and felt behind Draco's head for the bump, then continued. "... Voldemort used some sort of curse on him, I don't know which one. I got Voldemort's wand away from him, then killed him-"

Madam Pomfrey turned a startled gaze at me. "You...you killed Voldemort?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"How!"

I shrugged. "I stabbed him with my wand and he sort of... well he sort of blew up I guess."

Madam Pomfrey forgot about Draco for a moment to stare open mouthed at me, her eyes huge as saucers. "Wha... ho...that...wouldn't...you... oh Merlin!"

Draco laughed and muttered. "For a teacher she sure has an excellent way with words."

That snapped her back to herself and she slapped him upside the head. "Watch it young man." She warned.

Draco raised a hand to his skull. "Hey! That hurt!"

I rolled my eyes. "Anyways, Voldemort is dead, the war is over, and Draco is somehow blind. Can you help him?"

"I'll need a few things first. I'll be right back" The Medi-witch replied tersely.

Draco gripped my hand tightly as she walked away, and I could tell that he was scared.

"Are you going to be okay?" I asked.

Draco laughed weakly this time. "I don't know. I've never been really good with this hospital stuff."

"But you were fine up until a moment ago." I replied.

"Yeah, only because I forgot where I was." Draco said, biting his bottom lip.

"You do that an awful lot Draco." I said.

Draco looked confused. "Do what an awful lot?"

For reasons unknown, I reached up and touched his bottom lip lightly with my index finger. "Bite your lip." I replied.

"Oh..." He said. "I always do that when I'm nervous."

"Always?" I asked, trying to keep his mind off of the situation.

Draco nodded. "Yeah. Ever since I was little. My mother told me to stop cause it was un-Malfoy like to bite your lip. But I never was one to do what I was told."

I laughed quietly. "No. No you're definitely not one to do what you're told."

Draco's laughter joined in with mine, and we simply sat there for a little while until he asked. "So what happened to Bryson and Zach?"

"They ran when I got there." I replied, absently watching as Draco brushed away a strand of hair from his eyes, his pale hands dirty, leaving smears of mud on his cheek.

"That's what I told them to do when Voldemort was choking me." Draco said, annoyance entering his voice.

I nodded. "I figured that you told them that," I said as I wiped away the mud that was on his face, reassuring him when he jumped at my touch. "You had mud on your face."

Draco blushed suddenly. "Oh..." He waited a moment then asked. "How did you know where I was?"

I figured that he should be asking that particular question right about that time and I smiled, thankful for once that he couldn't see me do it. "I have...had... a connection with Voldemort. I knew where he was, so I went there. I wasn't expecting to see you being held captive."

"So you came charging over to kill him, or die yourself, and you ended up saving my life." Draco said simply.

I nodded, as it was an involuntary reaction, and replied. "I guess so. Though to tell you the truth, I thought I was going to my death."

Draco was about to answer to that when Pomfrey returned.

"Okay. Now Draco, I need you to let go of Harry's hand and looked straight ahead." She said with a smile that only I could see as she set down a tray of assorted medical supplies. When Draco complied, she took his face in her hands and looked closely into his eyes. "Now, keep still."

"What are you doing?" Draco asked, worried.

"Examining your eyes, now be quiet." Madam Pomfrey said tartly.

Draco shut his mouth and pursed his lips. I hid my own smile as I watched Pomfrey muttering under her breath. Once she was done looking into Draco's eyes, she brought out her wand and said. "Lumos."

The tip of the wand glowed brightly and I blinked, squinting at the light she was now pointing at Draco's silver eyes. 

"Can you see this?" She asked, passing the wand back and forth in front of Draco's eyes, that never once shyed away from the bright light.

Draco shook his head. "No, what are you doing?" He asked.

"Hmm..." Was her only response as she extinguished that light and set her wand on the table beside the bed where the supplies were. 

I didn't pay attention to what she was mixing as I was too busy watching Draco for any signs of strain or discomfort. He seemed fine enough, though his hand was twitching slightly near my knee.

"All right Mr. Malfoy, I need you to drink this up." She took hold of his hand and placed a small glass in it. Draco lifted the concoction to his nose, which wrinkled at the smell.

"Eww! What is this stuff?" He asked holding the glass away from him like it was a disease.

Putting her hands on her hips, Madam Pomfrey replied. "Mr. Malfoy, I simply do not have the patience to stand here while you debate whether or not you want help getting your sight back. Now drink!"

Draco swallowed and lifted the stuff to his mouth, pinching his nose shut with his free hand. It took him three tries to get it all down. "That was the most disgusting thing I've ever tasted!"

Madam Pomfrey ignored him as she took the empty glass and set it on the table, watching out of the corner of her eye as Draco sat on the bed and tapped his fingers on the mattress.

"Was that supposed to do something?" Draco asked, voicing the question that was going through my mind as well.

"It will take a little while until it takes effect Mr. Malfoy, so I suggest that you get some rest, after you've cleaned up a bit first." She turned to me. "Make sure that he does. I don't want him terrorising my hospital wing."

"How am I going to clean up or terrorise when I can't see?" Draco demanded hotly.

I nodded. "I will."

She nodded in return than left us, moving onto the next person in need of help.

I turned to Draco once more and picked up his hand again. "You should do what she says." "I don't want to." Draco pouted, though he yawned.

"What? You don't want to get the twenty pounds of mud off of you and get some sleep?" I asked, trying to keep my tone light.

"I can't do it if I can't see what I'm doing, so I may as well just sit here and let that crappy potion of hers do it's work." Draco replied taking his hand out of mine and crossing his arms.

Rolling my eyes, I pintched the bridge of my nose and asked. "Please? Just do it. For me?"

Draco's sightless eyes looked at me for a moment, then he nodded, his shoulders slumping. "Fine. I guess I smell pretty bad."

"Kinda." I replied as I stood, pulling him up with me. I led him across the room and into one of the lavatories, stopping him at the edge of the sink. I reached out for a wash cloth and turned on the hot water. Once the cloth was drenched through, I warned him that it was coming and gently wiped his face clean. To my surprise he didn't complain or pull away, just stood there with his eyes closed. It didn't take long to get the rest of the mud off his hands and arms, or his hair, which I which I rinsed under the tap. Telling him to towel his hair dry I went back out into the hospital wing to the cuboard that held the extra pajamas.

"Here, these are pajamas," I told him as I pressed them into his hands, "I'll close the door while you change."

Draco nodded.

I wasn't outside the washroom long when I heard a curse from the other side of the door. Shaking my head, I knocked on the door. "Are you okay?"

"No!" Draco whined.

Opening the door, I had to supress my laughter at the pale teen in front of me. He had managed to get the pants on, but the top was stuck around his armpits, one arm through and the other arm bent at the elbow. I guess I should have told him that it was a button up shirt, not that it would have made it any easier it seemed.

Walking up to him, I pulled the shirt off in one motion, ignoring the yelp of surprise Draco made. Undoing the snap buttons, I shook out the garment and said. "Turned around and hold your arms out." Once the shirt was on, I turned him and began to close the buttons. He was shiverng slightly as I did so, and I smiled.

"You know," I remarked as I rubbed his arms with my hands, "I would have never in my life thought that I would be helping a blind Draco Malfoy get dressed. Seems unreal."

Draco bristled. "What about me? How am I ever going to live down the fact that you saw me half naked?"

I rolled my eyes. "Draco, trust me, I took absolutely no pleasure in seeing your skinny little torso."

With that, I turned and led him back to the bed we had left, all the while Draco muttering about how he wasn't skinny, he just had a high metabolism. I grasped the edge of the blankets and tugged them down, sitting him on the bed once that was done. I watched him as he settled himself, laying on his back. I covered him with the blankets and brushed the hair from his forehead. "Now sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

Draco nodded and closed his eyes, snuggling down into the mattress. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep, and I made sure he was as I sat beside him on the bed. Letting go of his hand, which he had been holding onto loosely, I stretched and stood, making my way to the window.

Looking out, I saw that the sun had finally come out from behind the clouds, and the people below were milling about, cleaning up and helping those that needed it. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder.

Turning, I looked into the eyes of Madam Pomfrey.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I need to have a word with you Harry." She said, and by the sound of her voice I knew that I wasn't going to like it.

"What about?"

"The potion that I gave young Malfoy should have brought his sight back right away, but as you can see..." She gestured to Draco, who now lay curled up on his side facing us. "It didn't."

"You said that it would take a while for it to work." I protested.

She shook her head. "I'm sorry Harry, but what Voldemort did seems irreversible. There's nothing I can do for him. His vision may come back eventually, but I can't say for certain. Until then he's just going to have to get used to not being able to see," she paused long enough to let those words sink in then added, "I've put a simple sleeping draft in with the potion so he should be asleep for a little while yet. Then I'll have a look at those burns of his."

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "He'll be devastated."

Madam Pomfrey smiled at that, an action that confused me. "Yes, but he has you doesn't he?"

"Huh?" I asked, frowning.

"I noticed the way that you looked at him Harry. I noticed the moment you came in through the window." She replied, her smile growing. "I know that you care about him more than you let on, even if you two are mortal enemies," she paused, "and I know that you'll be the one to help him through this."

I felt suddenly angry at her presumption. "What makes you think that I want to help him, or that he'll let me?"

She simply smiled more widely, if a little sad, and answered. "That, my dear boy, you'll have to figure out for yourself."

She patted my cheek, then turned and left me by the window. I stared after her for a while, then made my way back to Draco's bed. I still wasn't happy with the fact that she had basically told me that Draco was my problem, but when I looked down at him, I found myself not caring. Draco had looked so helpess earlier, and it had touched a place in my heart. I knew that I would help him all that I could, for reasons best known to whomever gave them to me

Pulling a chair over I sat down and took Draco's hand in mine once more, an action that seemed instinctively normal now, and closed my eyes. Before I knew it, I was fast asleep, my head resting near Draco's on the mattress that divided us.

-----

Author's Note:

(SOBS LOUDLY) Draco's blind for life! Evil wittle muse in my head! How dare you make Draco BLIND!

(coughs) Okay, so that was an over reaction if I ever heard one.

Please review and let me know if I should continue this little angsty fic or if I should just give it up and leave it like this and go back to writing fluff.

Thankie! 


	3. chapter3

I woke with a start, not knowing where I was and why it was so dark outside. I knew that I hand't been asleep for that long, and that it must only be near noon, but I couldn't see anything. Then it all came back to me. Voldemort, the Crucious curse, the pain of hitting my head on a rock, then darkness.

I was blind.

Staring in the direction I assumed was the ceiling, I sighed. So far Madam Pomfrey's potion had yet to actually do anything for me, and I was restless, as usual. I wanted the damn stuff to work right away, as I was getting sick of not being able to see where I was and what was going on around me. I could hear people walking around the hospital wing, for I now remembered that Harry had brought me here shortly after my run in with Voldemort. I tried to concentrate on the sounds to figure out what people were doing.

Someone was playing with a hospital bed curtain, the metal hooks that held it in place grating against the frame, the rustle of the curtains themselves adding to it to make a rhythm like strange music. It annoyed me.

I could hear the brisk walk of Madam Pomfrey, her skirts swishing around her ankles. This noise I knew, as no one in the school walked like she did. Clip ,clip-clop, clip, clip-clop. She tended to shuffle one of her feet. I only reason I knew it was her, other than the fact that she had a distinct walk, was the fact that on a number of occasions I had hid from her when I was snooping around the hospital wing. I had at those times been looking for medical oddities and stuff to use against Potter and his friends.

There were a number of murmuring sounds from other places in the large room, but those I gave no attention to.

Turning onto my side, my nose came into contact with something that smelled like green apples. I reached out slowly with my hand and grazed it along the sweet smelling object. It was hair, soft to the touch and short. I frowned.

Who the hell dared to be so close to me without my knowledge and permssion? I thought to myself as I pulled back my hand ready to hit whomever was there. A soft tired voice stopped me.

"Draco? Are you awake?"

I swallowed in relief. It was only Harry.

"Yeah." I answered, absurdly happy that he was still here.

"Can you see anything yet?"

I snorted. "No, and I'm begining to feel like the stuff Pomfrey gave to me was useless. It hasn't done a simgle thing to help."

The weight that I had never noticed on the mattress near me, which of course had been Harry's head, disappeared. "I have something to tell you Draco."

I frowned at the tone of his voice. "Tell me what?"

I felt Harry's sudden weight on the bed again as he sat down, his thigh brushing against mine, then the feel of his hand on mine. I closed my fist around his fingers and sat up. Abruptly I found myself wishing I could see Harry's face. I needed to know why he sounded so distressed. 

"Draco, you need to know that Madam Pomfrey has done all she can to recover your sight." Harry finally said, his voice heavy. "But..." He trailed off.

"...But?" I prompted, squeezing his hand lightly.

"...But there's a strong chance that you'll never see again."

The words hit me like a hammer. I pulled my hand away from his and clentched my fists. "What do you mean a stong chance of never seeing again?" I asked furiously. "You told me that she would be able to help me! You told me that I would be okay!"

I felt Harry moving towards me but I wrenched away from him as far as I could without falling off of the bed. "No! Don't touch me!"

"Draco..." Harry sounded hurt, but I didn't care. "Please don't do this. You're only going to hurt yourself if you do."

I felt hot tears fill my sightless eyes and spill down my face. "Hurt myself? What do you think I'm going to do if I can't see? I'm going to have to live in a bloody fucking bubble!"

"Please be quiet Mr. Malfoy." Came Madam Pomfrey's snappish voice from across the room. "I have other paitents here that are trying to get some rest."

I turned in the direction of her voice. "Well excuse me! I wasn't aware that my grief was disturbing your precious patients!"

I felt Harry's hand on my cheek, warm and soft, and I crumbled. Normally I would have retched at the thought of letting someone who was my enemy comfort me, but then, Harry wasn't really an enemy anymore. I leaned against him and sobbed quietly, hating the fact that I had become so weak in such a short amount of time. 

I don't know how long he sat there holding me, but when I started to hiccough from crying so much, he laughed and pulled away.

"Do you want to go somewhere and talk?" He asked as I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hands.

I nodded. "Yeah."

With a bit of navigation I got out of bed and let myself be led to another room, which turned out to be the bathroom I was in earlier. Harry pressed a bundle of clothing into my hands.

"I went and got a pair of jeans and a shirt while you were asleep. You can wear them until you can get back to your rooms." He told me as I fingered the rough cloth.

"...Yours?" I asked.

"My room was closer." Harry answered, sounding like he had just shrugged.

In a normal circumstance, I wouldn't have been caught dead wearing Potter's clothing, but beggers can't be choosers, and this situation was far from normal. I shrugged. "They'll do. What color's are they?"

Harry laughed. "Trust you to ask what colors they are when you can't see-" he stopped. "Sorry."

I shook my head. "Don't worry about it." I replied, even though my heart was silently breaking still at the loss I had yet to come to terms with. "Just tell me what appalling color's you've decided to put me in."

"The jeans, your majesty, are a nice dark blue," Harry joked, bringing a small smile to my lips. "while the gorgeous long sleeved sweater is made of Italian wool in a wonderful dark green."

I laughed. "I would have never pegged you as a comedian Potter." I paused, "and this is not Italian wool. It isn't nearly soft enough to be that."

I felt Harry poke my in the ribs and squeaked. "Fine, it's Irish wool, and a nice greenish yellow color."

"Harry..." I whined, suddenly worried about putting myself in the hands of someone who wore hand-me-downs and clothing that always seemed to big. Not to mention that Harry had a different complexion than me which ment his clothes were going to be the wrong shade to accentuate my skin tone no matter what

"Okay! Yes it is Irish wool, but it isn't greenish yellow... it's purple." Harry replied with a hint of humor.

I glared at where I thought he was standing and lashed out my arm. I didn't hit anything but air.

"Hey! You almost hit me!" Harry complained as I pulled my arm back and let it hang at my side.

"Oh yeah? Good." I snapped. "Now stop lying and tell me what the shirt looks like or we'll be testing just how good my aim is now that I'm blind."

Harry sighed, nearer to me then I thought. I jumped. "It's just a black cotton shirt with long sleeves."

"Not wool?" I narrowed my eyes.

"No."

"Or greenish yellow or purple?"

"No."

"Or ugly?"

"Oh for merlin sake Malfoy! Just put the damn clothes on or you can walk around naked for all I care!" Harry said impaiently, sounding like he was just about to burst a blood vessel in his forehead.

I sighed dramatically and answered. "Fine." Then added. "I don't suppose you'd be willing to tell me how I can get this itchy pyjama shirt off would you?"

"It's just a snap up shirt. All you have to do is pull it apart." Harry answered. "I'll leave while you change. Call if you need help." The door closed with a sharp click.

Absently wondering if I had pissed off Potter, which I reminded myself just as absently that I didn't care, I felt around for the sink and put the clothes he had given me on the counter. I pondered if they would be too big for me as I pulled off the pajamas, an image of me standing there looking like a child wearing thier parents clothing filled my mind. I laughed silently and shook my head. It didn't take me long to get dressed, feeling for the tag at the back of the shirt to let me know I wouldn't be putting it on backwards.

The shirt I knew was just a little too big, hanging over my hands, but the pants fell down around my hips, barely managing to stay up. It was a huge change from my custom made clothing, which always fit me perfectly. I was glad that my mother wasn't around to judge the way that I looked, as she would have been horrified to see her son in such appalling muggle clothing.

"Umm...Harry?" I called out.

I listened as the door opened. "Yeah?"

"Do you have a belt I could use?" I asked motioning to the waist of the pants that I held with one of my hands. "Your pants are too big for me."

Harry chuckled. "Merlin, I knew you were skinnier than me, but this is just too funny."

I crossed my arms and snapped. "Do you have a belt or not? Or do you want me to walk right out of these damn things? Which by the way I am not ready to do. At least not in front of you."

"Hold on a second." Harry replied. 

He's probably thinking of a way to kill me, I thought.

I stood there for what seemed like an eternity to me, holding the pants up with one hand and tapping the edge of the sink with my fingernails.

Then, without warning, I felt warm hands on my hips as Harry leaned in closely.

"What are you doing!" I exclaimed as I tried to back away.

"Calm down Draco. I'm putting a belt on you."

"Why?" I asked stupidly.

Harry snorted. "I suppose you could do it by yourself then?"

I paused, then replied haughtily. "Continue."

It felt weird having someone looping a belt through my pants and I had to refrain from laughing when Harry's fingers brushed against my sides.

"There. All done."

"Super." I replied taking a step forwards and letting my hands fall from the waist of the pants, which thankfully stayed up. "Thank-you." I said grudgingly.

"Your welcome precious." Harry quipped.

I swatted the air where his voice was coming from. "Git."

"I may be a git, but I'm a git who has better hair than you right now." Came Harry's relpy from off to my left.

My hands went to my hair instantly. I ingored Harry's laughter as I smoothed out the tangles sleep had caused, knowing that Harry's laughter would stop as soon as he noticed that unlike his hair, mine always behaved. Even if I couldn't see what I was doing to it.

When I was finished, I put my hands on my hips and said. "Ha ha."

I could somehow tell that Harry was more than likely sticking his tongue out at me. "Shut-up."

I shrugged. "I was born with perfect hair. What can I say?"

"Nothing. That's what you shoud say." Harry muttered as he took hold of my hand and led me back out into the main room.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I let myself trust him as he led me.

"Down to the Great Hall. I'm starving."

My stomach growled in response and I covered the offending area with my free hand. "Me too."

It took us a long while to actually get down to the hall, and I found myself hoping that I would never have to go near stairs again. I had fallen twice, first onto my backside, then into Harry, shuddering to myself at the thought of splattered Malfoy at the bottom of the stairs if Harry hadn't caught me. And for the numerous time, I was simply happy to have someone I trusted near me and helping me. Even though that trust was only a few hours old.

From what I could hear, there wasn't many people in the Great Hall when we came in, but then again, they could have all stopped talking and eating when they saw Harry pulling me along by the hand. Who knows?

After we had gotten settled, Harry told me that there were pancakes, sausage, toast and coffee.

"Can I just have some toast and coffee?" I asked.

"I thought you were hungry?" Harry replied.

I pursed my lips. "I am, but I'd rather not try using anything sharp and pointy for a while yet." Then I grinned and put my chin in my hands and faced Harry, who was sitting to my right. "Unless you want to feed me?"

I heard Harry choke and grinned even wider. "What!" He exclaimed.

I shrugged. "Well, you've helped me so much so far, what's a little feeding going to hurt?"

Harry stuttered. "Dr- Malfoy! I am not going to feed you! I may be helping you, but that is totally crossing the line!"

I batted my eyelashes in his direction, not sure if he was looking but doing it anyways. "Aww! Please?"

"No."

"Why?"

"No."

"Come on! I'm hungry."

"No!"

"Harry!"

"Eat your toast."

I pouted and turned back to facing away from him holding my hand out stiffly as I felt around for the toast. My finger tips brushes against the food, delighted in the fact that it was already buttered.

"Thanks." I said sheepishly.

"Your welcome." Came Harry's reply from around a mouthfull of food.

I ate gingerly, sipping from a mug of coffee that Harry placed in front of me, showing me where it was with his hand so I wouldn't knock it over. I wondered if it had stopped raining out yet, and asked Harry about it a moment later.

"No. It's still raining a little," Harry replied. "But the sun is out so it should stop soon."

I finished the last bit of my toast and said. "We should go outside when it's-"

I was cut off suddenly by a loud crash followed by a curse and a scolding. Even not being able to see I could tell that the voices I had just heard belonged to Weasley and Granger. It didn't take a genius to figure out why they had made all the commotion. It wasn't everyday that you saw your bestfriend sitting at the breakfast table with his mortal enemy having an actual conversation and not trying to tear each other's throats out. I grinned into my napkin as the little imp in my mind told me that this could only work to my advantage.

"...H-Harry?" Came the red heads choked baritone voice. "W-what are you doing with M-Malfoy? He's-"

"Ronald..." Granger said, her voice dripping with annoyance. "Malfoy isn't a Death Eater and he's not our enemy anymore, so stop acting like a child and sit down."

"How do you know that! He could be a spy, or trying to lure Harry into a trap, or-'

I raised an eyebrow and cleared my throat. "You are aware that the object of your insufferable imagination is sitting right here?"

"Shut it Malfoy." Weasley spat.

I narrowed my eyes in his general direction, as his loud mouth voice seemed to come from across the table and slightly to the right, and replied. "As usual I am astounded by your ability to come up with a retort that surely put me in my place Weasley..." I paused for a moment to let those words sink in then continued. "...But I am in no mood to hear the sound of our voice let alone what insipid comments you have to make."

I heard Harry chuckle beside me.

"He's got a point you know Ron." Harry said after a moment.

"What?" Came to immediate response.

"Well... maybe not about you being insipid, but-"

Harry didn't get to finish that sentence as Granger cut him off.

"Harry, can you tell us why you're sitting with Malfoy then. I know he isn't evil or anything of the sort, but you two hate each other. Why the sudden change?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes. Trust the Mudblood to make everything into a logical situation. I was vastly enjoying putting down her redheaded boyfriend and she just had to go and ruin the experience for me. Stupid-

My thoughts stopped abruptly as I felt Harry's hand rest on my knee under the table, his fingers squeezing gently.

"Can I tell them?" Harry asked softly.

I swallowed. I didn't want his friends to know that I was blind, that I couldn't even dress myself without someones help. I didn't want them to use that as an advantage over me, as I knew that they would, seeing how I always used their weaknesses against them in the past, and never thought twice about it when I did. But the imp in my head told me that Harry would do his best not to let that happen. It was a thought that I didn't question.

"...If you have to." I replied, slowly putting my hand over Harry's and squeezing back.

"Tell us what?" Granger asked.

I heard Harry take an intact of breath. "Draco's blind."

There was a stilled silence. I imagined what Potter's friends must look like. Weasley of course would be opening and closing his mouth like a fish, while Granger would be eyeing me with a curious yet untrusting glare. I simply sat there with my head down, not wanting them to see my face, as the more I thought about what I had lost, the more I wanted to cry.

Suddenly the silence was cut in two.

"Did you just call him Draco?" Weasley asked incredulously.

"How on earth did this happen?" Granger asked at the same time.

Harry's hand squeezed my knee once more before he took it away, leaving the spot cold and me wishing that it was still there. "Yes I just called him Draco, that is his name you know. And this happened because of Voldemort..." There was a pause. "...You can stop shuddering Ron, Voldemort's dead. Anyways, Voldemort is dead and he used some sort of curse on Draco to remove his sight."

I heard Granger 'hmmm' at that and rolled my eyes with my head still lowered. If she trys to decipher out a way to help poor little me, I thought with venom, I'm personally going to rip her arms from their sockets and beat her with them.

"Don't." Came Potter's voice somewhere near my ear.

I jumped. Did he know what I was thinking? Was I that transparent with anger? I got my answer seconds later when he leaned in again and spoke into my ear as Granger started talking to her git of a boyfriend.

"You look like a Pitbull that's ready to attack. Don't. They didn't do anything to you."

I clentched my jaw, my voice hissing out from my teeth. "I don't want them in my business."

"But they're not-" Potter was cut off by Grangers know-it-all voice.

"Draco-" I glared. I really didn't want her to say my name. "I think that there is a way that you can get your sight back. It's simple really."

"What do we have to do?" Harry asked, instantly making the anger that was welling up inside of me die down, simply by the sound of his voice.

"Umm..." I could tell that Granger was suddenly at a loss for words now that her friend had basically volunteered himself to help me. "Well... I-I was thinking that even though he was injured magically, the muggle doctors could be able to help him."

"What are you on about?" I snarled.

"Doctors Draco, muggle doctors." Weasley answered. "That's what they call medi-witches in the muggle world."

I turned, my sightless eyes fixing on him. "I am not a child Weasley. I know what doctors are-" In truth I only knew of them, but not what they did exactly, not that I was going to tell the red-headed git that. "-I was reffering to the fact that Granger won't get on with her explanation."

"That's because you interrupted her!" Weasley all but shouted back at me.

"I have every right to interrupt her when she's talking about me!" I spat back.

"She's just trying to help you." Weasley replied.

I snorted, my defenses on the rise. "Malfoy's do not need help. Esspecially from a Mudblood woman who has the brains, or lack there of, to date a Weasley." I hissed the last word out like it was the most foul thing in the world to say.

I heard Weasley pushed back his chair and knew that I was about to get hit, and hit hard. I didn't shut my eyes and didn't turn my head as the blow cracked across my jaw, sending me from my seat and onto the floor. It hurt, but instead of complaining, I laughed. I actually laughed.

"What's wrong with you!" Came Harry's angered voice, which I wasn't sure to whom he was speaking, at the same time Granger cried out. "Ron no!"

I lay there on the stone floor with my hand to my mouth, where my lip had been split, and I laughed. I laughed until I began to feel the hot tears spilling down my face, drenching the shirt that Harry had given me with salty tears. I wasn't crying because of Weasley's punch, even though it did hurt, much to my surprise, but because I couldn't defend myself. I just sat there and took it. I couldn't have avoided it even if I had the chance. I was pitiful.

Rolling onto my side as the bickering between the Golden Trio escalated, I got to my feet unsteadily and felt for the table on my right hand side, the opposite to where Harry was. When my fingers touched the polished wood, I started towards the Great Hall doors, dragging my fingers on the wood so I knew where I was going. I could hear the sounds of people walking just outside the doors and I moved away from them once I was out in the corridor, hoping that I wasn't headed for a set of stairs, for even though I had lived at Hogwarts for the better part of a decade and knew my way around fairly well, things always seemed to appear at the wrong times.

This was going to be one of those times.

I had gotten barely twenty steps from the Great Hall when my foot hit air where I thought there would be stone, and I felt myself fall forwards. I handed hard, though I did manage to get my hands in front of my face before it came in contact with the stone floor. 

Suddenly I heard a voice behind me.

"Draco!"

It was Potter.

I didn't answer, instead pushing myself onto my knees and wiping my scratched hands on my borrowed jeans. It felt like they were bleeding.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked as he came closer to me.

Again I didn't answer as I felt him kneel beside me.

"Draco, talk to me. Why did you freak out in there?"

I pursed my lips, trying to calm myself. "I don't want her help, I didn't want them knowing that I can't do anything for myself anymore. I didn't want them to take pity on me because I don't deserve their pity."

I felt Harry's hand rest on top of my own. "Draco-"

"No. Don't." I replied, pulling away from him. "Leave me alone."

Harry sighed, but didn't move away from me. "No. You need me Draco."

I shook my head. "I do not." I could feel the tears well up again at the same time that I feel Harry's hand on my cheek.

It was warm and comforting, and even though I wouldn't have admitted it to anyone, all I wanted to do was curl up against Harry. I know that he'll protect me, though he really has no obligation to do so.

"You know, I've never seen you cry before." Harry says as he wipes away my tears.

I snort. "Well you're certainly getting your fill of it. I seem to be crying every bloody second."

There is a pause, then Harry speaks. "It's stopped raining, do you want to go outside?"

I consider this, then answer. "Can we fly somewhere?"

Harry laughs. "You just want to ride The Firebolt cause you don't have one."

I laugh with him, joining in his joke, though in truth I just want to be close to him. It seems strange to me that since I lost my sight, all I want to do is be held by Harry, and when I could see, all I wanted to do was stare at him. Of course I had to watch him so that I knew where he was so that I could play tricks and pranks on him. Of course...

It's a thought that echo's in my mind as I settle against his back, wrapping my arms around his waist.  
-----

Author's Note:

I won't be able to update this fic for another week or two cause I'm going on vacation, but I promise the next chapter will be full of surprises so that it is worth the wait.

Review and let me know what you think of this fic so far... and thank you to those reviewers who made me aware that I had a block on all un-logged in people trying to leave reviews but couldn't. I have fixed that problem and apologise to those people.

Also thank-you to those people who have reviewed already.

Okay, so now that I'm done with my 'Miss America' thank-you speach (sweatdrops) I will leave you to review and what not.

TA TA! 


End file.
